Halo: The Spartan IV Chronicles
by demonx117
Summary: Long after the events of Halo 3 an ancient enemy emerges
1. Chapter 1

Halo: The Spartan IV Chronicles

Summary: Long after the events of Halo 3, a new enemy emerges from the text of history. A new breed of spartan is created in order to combat the threat.

Lets begin

Day One:

In the urban sprawl of New Atlanta, a cry rings out among a crowd of civilians. People are seen running at a blistering pace from the scene. The cause of the commotion was an enemy long thought dead since the days of Adam and Eve, Demons, with large black wings, glowing red eyes and gnashing teeth ready to take vengence in the name of the dark lord. Were they primative as depicted? No, armed with the weapons of the dead races of the covenant. Plasma fire singed the winter air, crystaline needles flew in colorful arcs across the air. The UNSC soon arrived on the scene with a handful of Elite Troopers ( lol). The forces put up a good fight, but to no avail, they lost. One thing I forgot to mention, they are in a sense divine beings. So, the UNSC with no options left retreated back to headquarters.

A certain marine survives the carnage as he is reporting into the director of intellegence. He opens the thick wooden door into her office. The director is typing furiously on the holographic keypad. It was the report on today's events. "Avery Johnson the third, commanding officer of Delta. I assume." She said without taking her eyes off her work. "Yes ma'am,reporting as ordered." Since he could not see her face, he settled with the nameplate on her desk 'Janice' intresting name he thought. "So since you are here, lets get down to bussiness. I am well aware of your great-great grandfather's track record with one of the last spartans, John 117." Avery was taken aback for a second, a newer and deadlier threat than the covenant emerges and she wants to look back on the past. He wanted to cuss her out, but thought better of it. "Yes he was, forgive me for asking but what is this about?" She let out a sigh and muttered shit. "Right to the point I see, okay I am looking to restart the SPARTAN program"

Okay if you haven't guessed already this is an eventual Devil May Cry Crossover.

Also if anyone could enlighten me on how to post new chapters.

Sorry for the length of the chapter. This idea hit me after one in the morning.

Read and Review Please!


	2. Chapter 2

Halo: The Spartan IV Chronicles

Day Two:

Johnson could not believe what he heard just now. She wants to reactivate THAT program, "Ma'am, with all due respect I don't think that they could make a difference when facing agents of hell." Janice sucked her teeth in annoyance, "I'm not talking about the ones created by Halsey, these spartans will be experts in all things occult and will be augmented for certain types of combat, and they have to show supernatural ablities before we take them from there families." This plan is way better than Halsey's already. Our lone sargent had to pick his mouth up off the floor, here was this plan to create soldiers that could combat gods. "So, what do you need me for?" He asked after composing himself. A smile graced the director's lips 'thought he would never ask' "I need you to meet our first canidates, Dante and Vergil Sparda, the twin sons of the legendary dark knight that sealed the demons off from this world millenia ago." A picture of two identical boys with white hair appeared on the monitor furthest from Johnson. He accepts the mission he has been given with excitement, something amazing is happening and he is now apart of it.

With Dante and Vergil:

"Give it back Dante" Vergil was currently chasing Dante for his slice of pizza "Make me nerd!" The thief screamed to taunt his brother. There mother, Eva, looked on at the scene in front her with a wide smile. She was glad Vergil didn't threaten with Yamato just yet, she knew that both would get back up when stabbed, but she just had the carpet cleaned. " Thats it, this means war," Vergil snapped his fingers and summoned Yamato from his hammerspace. Dante in response, reaches behind the couch and draws Rebellion. "Ready to die mother fucker?" (Blade Trinity is his favorite movie) Since Vergil saw the movie 1000 times with him responds with "HA-HA, mother fucker, I like that." They both spring into the air, the brothers clash. ( If your wondering why they are fighting in the house they aren't , the chase went outside a few minutes ago) Yamato and somehow Rebellion swing gracefully with each strike. Dante wanting to catch Verge by surprise uses a fighting style still in development, the TRICKSTER style. With a quick teleportation, the blue clad brother suffers a slash to his back. Now, this is getting serious. Not even wincing in pain, he activates the prototype Darkslayer style to move his sword so fast no man or demon could follow it.

With Johnson:

Johnson was once again dumbfounded that day by the scene in front of him. These two boys were fighting with the skills of a fully augmented spartan soldier. Then, remembering what he was there for he goes to the front door.

This team will be nothing like that Bull-Shit team in Jerico

Read and Review please!


End file.
